Phantom Killer
by Soul of the Green Dragon
Summary: Kenshin's sister seeks Kenshin's help to get revenge on the Phantom Killer. Is she truely his sister is only one question Kenshin will find himself asking.
1. Default Chapter

Soul of the Green Dragon (SOTGD): Well sadly I have to tell you, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Just so you know some of the characters in this fanfic are originally developed ( or made up), to make the story a little more interesting. If you read please review. (I don't mind flames, I'll try to review your stories too.) If you have any questions review it to me or e-mail me or whatever. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phantom Killer  
  
Prologue  
  
It was dark, she could hear his screams, fill his agony. She witnessed the blood flowing from his lifeless body. She had witnessed death before, but had never seen such hatred from killer. He called himself 'Phantom Killer', she didn't see his face or any of his body, he stayed in the shadows. She couldn't follow him, he was much to fast. Her partner was dead, now she would have to search for another. She voweled to take revenge on the Phantom Killer.  
  
Chapter 1- Jinsa's Search (in the year 1880)  
  
Two months after her partner's death Jinsa had found a new partner, her older brother Kenshin Himura, who was the last person she wanted to follow her or even get near her. Kenshin made her feel guilty about her methods, and the fact that she was using him wasn't helping her conscience. Kenshin wasn't the best traveling partner, he liked to take his time. Jinsa had enjoyed travelling with him for a good two seconds.  
  
In the beginning she had been slightly confused at the fact that Kenshin could just give up killing, but now she saw the way death made the ones left behind feel. She told Kenshin nothing of her need for revenge. She told him he had been invited to a tournament in Kyoto, for the people who had fought in the war.  
  
At first Kenshin had refused her invitation, but he noticed her desperate glances. He hadn't though his sister would survive the war. When they were children she had a good, kind heart. She had changed. Now he feared she wouldn't survive the peaceful, calm Meiji. Her warrior spirit wouldn't die down likes his had, he worried about her more than ever. This is only one of the reasons he agreed to go with her, the other was the fact that he was relieved to find out she was alive.  
  
"Shinta (Kenshin), hurry up." Kenshin's thoughts were broken. 'I wish she'd stop calling me Shinta...' He thought a moment before he voiced it.  
  
"Please don't call me Shinta, I'm not him anymore."  
  
"I'll call you want, now hurry." Anger was clearly visible on Jinsa's face.  
  
"We have two months to get to Kyoto."  
  
"So... your point is? ... I don't want to travel with you for two months, now HURRY! ... or I'll leave you behind."  
  
Kenshin quickened his pace, so Jinsa wouldn't leave him behind or be angery with him. She had left him before, when they were kids, so he believed her fully when she said she would do so again.  
  
Jinsa wasn't happy about her abrupt need for Kenshin, but he was skilled and she felt helpless after her partner's sudden death. This still bothered her, the Phantom Killer. She questioned herself, should she tell Kenshin? She had planned to tell him AFTER they found this Phantom Killer.  
  
Kenshin noticed Jinsa seemed distracted, but decided not to ask her the reason. Kenshin had discovered that it was not wise to ask her any questions, she had a short temper.  
  
After about two hours of continuous walking, Jinsa finally, to Kenshin's relief, found a place to camp for the night. She made no movement to take off her sword and sword belt, Kenshin had already layed his down, he was now adjusting with the bag Jinsa had made him carry. Kenshin managed to get it slightly tangled in his dark red hair. After Kenshin decided pulling and rolling on the ground wasn't helping, he stopped to catch his breath and to turn away from Jinsa's cold stare. After what seemed like years to Kenshin, when the sky had been dark for many hours, Jinsa began making a fire. The nights were still cold, being the early part of Sangatsu (March), that was understandable. Then Jinsa unsheathed her thin, long katana.  
  
Kenshin didn't pay attention to any of this movement that broke the suffocating silence. Kenshin had closed his eyes and looked like he was sleeping to the untrained eye, he was remembering his farewells to Kaoru.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru are standing close together in the doorway of the dojo. Tears are running down Kaoru's face.  
  
"Kenshin, must you go?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru, it is important. You're acting like I'm never going to return." Kenshin wipes away Kaoru's tears, more tears flood over his hand.  
  
"So I'm a little worried. Besides, why can't I go with you?"  
  
"I'm doing this for my sister. She wouldn't be happy if I brought along anyone."  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"She is younger than me by two years, I thought she had been killed in the war. I didn't want to talk about it. I will have to tell you all about her when I get back."  
  
Kenshin begins to walk away when Kaoru mumbles another question though gasping breaths as she begins to cry harder. "Where are you... going with your... sister?"  
  
"Kyoto."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't say, because I'm not sure if even I know the truth. Gomen ne."  
  
"When will... you be back?"  
  
"Around three or four months."  
  
With this answer Kenshin turns and walks away, he can hear Kaoru's sobs fade the farther he walks. He feels bad about leaving her without being able to tell her anything.  
  
/End Flashback/ Kenshin awoke, he didn't remember going to sleep. He could hear Jinsa's deep breaths as she trained in the distance. He realized it was still night time and he hadn't been asleep long.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jinsa insisted on taking the hard routes that led through nothing but thick forest and absolutly no towns, yet she always seemed to know exactly where they were. The trails took longer to travel, when trails were even present, but the seclution kept people from following or asking questions. It also gave Jinsa time to train.  
  
Jinsa had another reason for traveling this way, she had saw the Phantom Killer's men run this way. She wasn't sure if the Phantom Killer had went this way himself, but she had heard his men talking about going to Kyoto for a tournament. This was before they killed her partner for spying on them and hearing their plans.  
  
"We'll be coming to a village soon." Jinsa seemed bored.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Really, how come?"  
  
"We need to buy more supplies.... one night in a village won't hurt."  
  
"It might." Jinsa said this in a sarcastic bite to her tone as she came up to a small, runned-down inn with many broken windows. So many, in fact, that Jinsa began to doubt any of the windows didn't have holes in them.  
  
"Shinta, stay here I'll get the supplies." Jinsa walks off not giving Kenshin time to protest. "I need some leads about this Phantom Killer guy." Jinsa says to herself as she stops in front of what appears to be a store.  
  
A man carrying water, clothes, food, tools, weapons, and other things stepped out of the store. He was small and the weight made him move slowly, giving Jinsa time to study the load.  
  
"Hey!" Jinsa noticed that a large portion of the load was weapons, which made her alert for any near danger. She knew only a large gang of warriors would have a need for such things and have the money to buy the amount that this one man was carrying.  
  
"Yes, Miss." responded the man as he struggled with his burden.  
  
"What's all that for?"  
  
"Well it's a special order." The goods crashed to the ground.  
  
"By whom?" Jinsa bent to help the man pick up the items.  
  
"Well I'm not sure, but they paid real well and told me not ask any questions."  
  
"Oh... well take me to these people." Jinsa comanded this while she studied a random sword noting the sharpness and length just in case she came up against it, then replaced it back in its scabbard.  
  
"Could you help me carry these things?... We only have to go to the inn." The man's tone was hopeful and pleading.   
  
Jinsa takes some of the heavy load, she believed the faster she gets there, the quicker she can find the Phantom Killer. She strolled to the inn. An older man opens the door. "What a load you've got there!" He made no offer to help them carry any of the goods.   
  
The older man turns to the storekeeper "I didn't know you hired someone, at leased not this pretty."  
  
Jinsa glares coldly at the older man. "Do you know someone that goes by the title Phantom Killer?"  
  
"The Ph... Phantom Killer?... Never heard of 'em." Both the older man and the storekeeper back away slowly, as if thinking Jinsa has a horrible disease that could kill them in a seconds time.  
  
"Do you w... work for him?" The storekeeper asks bravely.  
  
"No, why? Do you know where he is?"  
  
The men seem relieved, but only loosen up a little. The subject obviously scared them. "We don't know where he's at and we want to keep it that way." Both say in a shaky unison.  
  
"I should have known." Jinsa mumbled to herself as she handed the goods to the storekeeper, who took them quickly. Kenshin came over to her, confused at the frightened looks on the men's faces.  
  
"Don't ask questions Shinta,... and go get our supplies... Damn! I'll never be able to get any information about him in this town."  
  
After hearing all this Kenshin had no choice but to go get the supplies. Though he did become curious about who Jinsa seems to be searching for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
SOTGD- Well that's all of that chapter. I...... have nothing to say *shocked look* Except that Kenshin has no real sisters. Jinsa will play a surprising part in my fic. No hints.  
  
Review, click that little button, I know you want to. Don't be nice just because this is my first fic *cough 'Be Nice' cough* 


	2. Something To Worry About

SOTGD: I would like to thank my 1 reviewer. Now on to the story.  
  
Sano: What's the point it's going to be as bad as the first chapter.  
  
SOTGD: My first chapter wasn't bad.  
  
Sano: Then why do you only have 1 review.  
  
SOTGD: *tackles Sano*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Something To Worry About  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin was greatly confused. The store was a blazing Hell. Kenshin recovered his senses as Jinsa, who was coming to look for him, also stares on at the firey remains of the small store.  
  
"Who do you think did this, Shinta"   
  
"I don't know." Kenshin replies in shock. People begin to gather around the burning store, many whispering about the Phantom killer's will.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean the Phantom Killer's will? Why aren't you putting out this raging fire?" Jinsa yelled out, not directing her questions to anyone in particular.  
  
The older man from the inn steped up. "The Phantom Killer has given us a warning to behave, if we put that damn fire out he'll have us all masacered before sunrise." Fear was raising in his voice.  
  
A man came from behind the burning store. "You there." Speaking in a rough voice to Kenshin and Jinsa. The air around him had a mysterious, dangerous feel. The newcomer wore a weapon strapped to his back.  
  
"Who are you?" Jinsa had became aware that he had Ki enough to be a strong fighter.  
  
"I'm Shigeru, Head Follower of the Phantom Killer." He said each word with pride, he was already prepared to draw his sword if either of the two moved.  
  
"Well I'm Hitokiri Jinsa, second only to my brother, Battousai." Jinsa knew Kenshin wasn't the Battousai anymore, but she doubted this man did.  
  
"So I fight both Battousai and his sister." Shigeru seemed confident about his ablities.  
  
The battle began quickly, Shigeru attcked lightening fast. Jinsa and Kenshin simply dodged, he wasn't as skilled as he had seemed. He took must of the damage from Jinsa who had an aggessive way of fighting, then in the middle of the seemingly one sided fight, Shigeru changed. He attacked quickly, weaving himself around Jinsa and Kenshin, he was a blur to any eye watching. He had been toying with them, studing their fighting styles, tiring them out so he could have a easy victory. Blood covered his face and his arms, he acted like he didn't feel the pain surging through his right arm. With every attack he made he was weakening, he had sealed his own fate. He collapsed, to much of his life giving blood was drained from his body.  
  
"My Lord,... Kintetsu, my Lord... Phantom Killer." With these words Shigeru, Head Follower of the Phantom Killer, was dead.   
  
They had killed their one lead, or in fact he had killed himself.  
  
"Damn! He died before I could ask him anything."  
  
"Jinsa, are you that heartless that man just died." Kenshin had been shocked at Jinsa sudden outburst of inhuman coldness.  
  
"So he attacked us and I know one thing I wasn't going to just stand there and let him beat the living Hell out of me." Jinsa anger had become evident. Kenshin had blamed her for Shigeru's death.  
  
Kenshin was again shocked, this time he had expected it, but not so harshly. "Jinsa he said a name... Kintetsu as if speaking to the Phantom Killer with he also said."   
  
"I'm awear of this Shinta."   
  
"Why are you so obsessed with this Phantom Killer?"  
  
"None of your business Shinta." Jinsa's voice was cold, she walks away calmly. A great conflict is raging within her though. Should she tell her brother about her need for revenge? Should she yet again trust Kenshin, like she had when they were children?  
  
Kenshin now knew whoever the Phantom Killer was he was to be feared and respected. He must have great power to influence so many people, even getting people to commit suicide just to have the honor of saying his name at their own time of death. What Kenshin wandered about was what pupose this Phantom Killer had and why did Jinsa seem to hate him so.  
  
Back at the inn many rumors where speading about the two strange fighters who killed one of the Phantom Killer's men. Kenshin was begining to think just about everyone in the town had heard about their showdown with Shigeru.  
  
Jinsa had gotten them rooms for free using her new influence over the people. Kenshin was sitting next to the door, he had no doubt someone would try to attack them in the middle of the night. Jinsa had disappeared hours before, Kenshin doubted she would be back until dawn. After many hours of being awake sleep got to Kenshin, he slowly slipped into a peaceful dream, it turned into a memory about a pleasent day he had spent with Jinsa as a child.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
A very young Kenshin is sitting on a rock, stareing at the stars.  
  
"Shinta, what are you doing out here?" A young girl, who looks like Jinsa sits down beside Kenshin.  
  
"Looking at the stars Jinsa. They are calming." Kenshin never looks away from the sky.  
  
"If your awake you should be training, though."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin turns and faces his sister.  
  
"Well, that's what Master Hiko told you, didn't he?" She had made her statement sound like a question. Kenshin didn't notice.  
  
"Oh." Kenshin stands "Well then, good-night." Kenshin begins to walk away, but Jinsa runs after him.  
  
"Shinta, tomorrow after you train with Master Hiko remember you promised you would start teaching me to use a katana."  
  
Kenshin continues walking, he wouldn't break his promise to Jinsa.   
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Kenshin's dreams turn into a restless sleep in which he is continuely haunted by the souls of the lifes he had taken so many years before.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: There now that wasn't so bad. Was it Sano?  
  
Sano: *Chained to a chair* It wasn't, if you let me go.  
  
SOTGD: You're not going to try and run again are you.  
  
Sano: Please someone help me! Help before she stuffs me in her closet.  
  
SOTGD: Oh Sano I wouldn't do that *smiles evilly*  
  
Click that button. 


	3. Ch 3

SOTGD: It took a while, but now I update. Enjoy.  
  
Sano: *drunk* Yeah right, nobody will ever enjoy your babbling.  
  
SOTGD: Sano did you drink my sake? *tackels Sano*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Excitement filled the air. Kenshin awoke, grabbed his sword and went to see what had upset the villagers. As Kenshin made his way outside he could hear a child's voice. In response to this voice may others were agreeing with it. The group of people came into view after several minutes.  
  
Kenshin was surprised that the large group seemed to be taking orders from the child. As Kenshin made his way to the front of the crowd, the voices died down. Everyone was stareing at Kenshin. The young boy seemed not to notice this sudden silence, he continued giving out orders.   
  
After the group disolved into the night, Kenshin and the boy were alone. The boy turned to Kenshin.  
  
"What do you need, Battousai?"   
  
"I was wondering what was happening here."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm giving the men orders from my father."  
  
"In the middle of the night?"  
  
"It's the only time anyone hears from my father. I'm being rude, though. I'm Kintetsu Hyo, Son of the Phantom Killer. You are Kenshin Himura, right?"  
  
"Yes.... the Phantom Killer's son?" Kenshin knew Jinsa would want to hear about their conversation.  
  
"I've said to much and took to much of your time..... Take this, so when you get to Kyoto with your sister, we can talk." Kintetsu handed Kenshin a small slip of paper. It had two letters on it 'KH'. When Kenshin looked up Kintetsu was no longer standing there, or anywhere in sight.   
  
After returning to the village, Kenshin managed to find Jinsa. She was drinking heavyly, Kenshin doubted she'd remember anything he could possibly tell her. He also began to doubt if he should tell her anything. The Phantom Killer had many followers, so he had to be strong. Kenshin decided he would watch out for his sister, yet be completely honest. He would only tell about Kintetsu Hyo if she asked a question, that had to do with the Phantom Killer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early morning when Kenshin was brought to reality. He had been dreaming of a pleasant, tranquil meadow. He could tell something was strange, the town was silent.   
  
As Kenshin began to exit the inn a man stepped up. He led about 20 others.  
  
"Sir, could you stand in that line? We're checking for some bandits that came by here last night."  
  
Every villager and traveler, including Kenshin and Jinsa, stood in that line. Twenty minutes passed before they got to the end of line. They were begining to leave when from the shadows jumped a shadowy man.  
  
He ran passed the police to the forest, every police officer followed. Jinsa also followed, but at a slower more relaxed pace. Kenshin had no choice but to tag along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: There that will probably be my shortest chapter. Oh yeah, I've added yet another originally developed character.  
  
Sano: You love making up characters, don't you?  
  
SOTGD: Shut-up or I'll stuff you in my closet with all the rest of my randomly kidnapped anime characters. One more thing, did anyone else notice Kenshin and Kintetsu have the same initals?  
  
Sano: Wow, we would have never guessed.  
  
SOTGD: Why are mean to me? *crying* Review please. 


End file.
